


Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

by mintychoom



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintychoom/pseuds/mintychoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hours of teasing, Donghae loses his patience and begs Hyukjae for a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

“Oh god…oh god, oh god - ahhhh!”

Donghae was more vocal than usual tonight.

Most likely due to the fact that they’ve been at this for hours.

Hyukjae relished in the control he had over his best friend and lover Donghae, taking him to the brink of release only to stop his actions altogether. As Donghae felt the firstcomings of his orgasm, Hyukjae miraculously took this as the time to release his lover’s cock from his firm grasp.

“Hyukjae-ah! Seriously, this is what? The fifth time you’ve stopped?” Donghae crossed his arms across his chest out of annoyance.

“Patience, Donghae…” Eunhyuk chuckled. “Good things come to those who wait.”

But Donghae couldn’t take anymore of his boyfriend’s teasing at this point. His hot, stiff cock begged for release.

“Please, Hyukjae, please! Let me cum already!”

_God, he’s so sexy when he pouts like that_ , thought Hyukjae. But no. He wasn’t ready to give in to his lover yet.

“Tell me exactly what you want from me. Beg for me, Donghae.”

“Ahhh, Hyukjaeee…” Donghae faltered for a few seconds. “I-I want you.”

Hyukjae smirked. “Want me? Want me to what?”

Donghae bit his lip and blushed. “B-Blow me, Hyukjae. I-I want your mouth….around my cock.”

Hyukjae smiled at his boyfriend’s embarrassed state. “As you wish…”

Hyukjae leaned in for a quick kiss before latching his lips on to Donghae’s neck. Donghae sighed and wrapped his arms around Hyukjae’s back as he felt his boyfriend’s fingers caress his inner thigh, working upwards towards his shaft.

As Hyukhae grasped Donghae’s rock hard member, he began to leave a trail of kisses down Donghae’s chest, leading down to his nipple, his hip, and just below his bellybutton. Donghae groaned and wrapped his fingers in Hyukjae’s hair

“Hyukjae-ahh…get to the point already!”

Hyukjae scoffed. “Patience, remember!” _What a baby…_

With a firm grip on Donghae’s cock, Eunhyuk leaned down to place a chaste kiss on the head.

“Ohhhh, Hyukjaeeee. Ahhh~”

Donghae let out a high-pitched squeal as Hyukjae ran his tongue over the slit lapping at the pre-come, then licking a line from bottom to top down Donghae’s cock, and finally taking him into his mouth.

Hyukjae repeatedly bobbed up and down, occasionally pausing to lick and fondle Donghae’s sack. Donghae’s fists were tightly threaded through Hyukjae’s hair, his eyes clenched and mouth agape.

“Yes, Hyukjae. Yesssss.” Donghae felt his boyfriend take more of him in and couldn’t help but thrust into Hyukjae’s tight mouth.

Donghae was close, oh so close.

“Don’t stop, Hyukjae.” Only a few bobs of his head and Donghae felt the first waves of his long-awaited orgasm. “Oh, yess! Hyukjae….Hyukjae…Ahh! I’m coming, Hyukjae. I’m coming~”

Donghae released his hot essence into Hyukjae’s mouth, spurt after spurt swallowed up by Hyukjae.

“Oh god, Hyukjae….so good. I…” Donghae stopped to catch his breath as Hyukjae sat up. “I haven’t…..it was…..”

“Good, right?” Hyukjae laughed and repositioned himself so he was laying next to his lover, pulling the covers over him and Donghae.

“I told you, good things come to those who wait. Just wait, Donghae…” Hyukhae giggled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, snuggling him from behind, “…for what I have planned for tomorrow night!”

Donghae groaned, pulling the covers over his head. Drifting to sleep, he smiled to himself, wondering how he ever ended up with such a mischievous lover.


End file.
